SpongeBob's Super Splashing 4-D Ride
SpongeBob's Super Splashing 4-D Ride is a 4-D motion simulator at Universal Animation Studios in Universal Studios Canada Ride Summary Queue Riders walk through a recreation of Spongebob's house and exit into a large theater. Throughout the house, there are TVs broadcasting SpongeBob themed trivia, clips from episodes, and mini shorts from Nickelodeon's website. Ride Guests enter the 150-seat theater and are handed a pair of "4-D Soaker Goggles" (3-D glasses). The 3-D film begins on a large screen in front of the theater with the French narrator giving the safety instructions. The guests are then taken on a submarine tour of the Jellyfish Fields. When the guests arrive, they can see SpongeBob and Patrick get into their usual antics, until they notice their visitors have arrived. Sandy then shows up and says she's testing out her new Jellyfish Net launcher, which she then shoots at the camera. They then notice that the Jellyfish seem to have disapeered, until a big swarm of them picks up the trio and the guests. They are then sent throughout town on a wild Jellyfish ride, until noticing a giant truck sucking the jellyfish up, with Plankton behind the wheel. After chasing Plankton for a bit, he then reveals he's kidnapping the jellyfish for their electricity, which he can use "to destroy the Krusty Krab." Plankton then escapes the trio, which leads to them getting picked up by the Flying Dutchman, who accuses them for "breaking a headlight" on his ship. This leads to him banishing them in either, a frozen wasteland, a disco ballroom, or the perfume department from the episode Shanghied. After Sandy tells the Dutchman, that Plankton was responsible for the accident, he frees the group and heads to his cannon room. SpongeBob then sees through a telescope, that Plankton is zapping the Krusty Krab. After a mishap with a net tied to Patrick's leg, they then defeat Plankton by destroying his truck in a crash, which frees all the Jellyfish. Mr. Krabs then informs SpongeBob that his break's over, so the gang bids farewell to the guests and sing the "Jellyfishing Song." The sub is then sent back up to the island. The French narrator then informs the safety procautions about exiting the theatre, and wishes the guests to come join them another time. The door then leads to the SpongeBob StorePants gift shop/SpongeBob character meet and greet. Mechanics The short 3-D film is accompanied by many physical effects and large water fountains. There is are 10 fountains of water built into the floor (surrounding, not on, the motion base). There are 4 of each side of the theater and two in the front. There are also 20 water squirters built into the wall that can soak the entire audience. There are 5 built into the ceiling. The walls and ceiling are also equipped with giant wind fans, bubble machines, colored strobe lights, light projectors, scent sprayers, and fog machines. The back of each seat has an air blaster that shoots air at the audience behind. There are also leg ticklers under each seat. The entire theater floor is on a 4-DOF motion base to simulate movement during the film. The movement is intense so each seat has a lap bar. The theater has a Dolby 7.1 sound system. Trivia * Safety Restraint: Seatbelt * Universal Red Carpet Access and Single Rider available. Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:SpongeBob SquarePants